Schindler 9300 AE
Schindler 9300 AE (Advanced Edition, formerly 9300) is an escalator model made by Schindler. The Schindler 9300 escalator was first made in 1997. In April-May 2005, the Schindler 9300 escalator was replaced with the Schindler 9300 AE escalator. The Schindler 9300 AE escalator is a current Schindler escalator model. A moving walk version of it is called 9500 AE (inclined) and 9500 (horizontal). Overview Schindler 9300 AE escalators are built for commercial and other public buildings. They have three different versionsSchindler 9300AE (Schindler Middle East): *'9300 AE-10': a pre-engineered and the most common version. It has a speed up to 0.5 meters per second (100 fpm) and rise up to 8 meters (26'-2 7/8") *'9300 AE-20': this version is for places with high-capacity transports such as airports, railway stations and convention centers. It has a speed up to 0.5 meters per second (100 fpm per ASME A17.1 in the U.S.) and rise up to 13 meters (42'-7 3/4") *'9300 AE-30': this version is for mid-rise and mid-speed applications. This version is not available in the United States. Specs *Maximal rise height is 20 meters (at step width of 1000 mm) and 42 feet (for U.S.) *27.3/30/35 degrees of inclination. *600/800/1000 mm normal step width. *ECOLINE (for the U.S.) and E3 premium power packages (for other countries) power saving features. Notable installations China Mainland China *ifc Mall, Shanghai *Shanghai Landmark Center, Shanghai (2015) *Jumeirah Himalayas Hotel, Shanghai (2011) *Chinese Estates Plaza, Chengdu (2015) *CRC Center, Shenyang (2013) Hong Kong *International Commerce Centre (2009) *The Landmark, Central *Taikoo Place (Phase 2A), Quarry Bay *K11 Art Mall, Tsim Sha Tsui (2009) *The Peak Tower (2007) Macau *The Shoppes at Venetian Macau (2007) *Grand Lisboa (2007) *One Central (2011) *Studio City Macau *The Parisian Macau Indonesia Jakarta *Pondok Indah Mall **Pondok Indah Mall 2 (2003) **Metro Dept. Store - Pondok Indah Mall 1 (replacement from two 1991 Dong Yang escalators) **Street Gallery (2012) **Area 51 - Pondok Indah Mall 1 (2010) *InterContinental Jakarta Pondok Indah (2017) *Pondok Indah Mall 2 - Pondok Indah Office Tower Footbridge (2013, repositioned in 2018) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery *La Maison Barito (2015) *Plaza Blok M (additional units) *Senayan City (2005) *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2006) *Mandarin Oriental Jakarta *Mall of Indonesia (2008) *Central Park Mall (2009) *Gandaria City (2010) *Kuningan City (2010) *Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta (2012) *Puri Indah Mall **Expansion Building (2012) **Metro Dept. Store (2017, additional units) *PT. Berca Schindler Lifts, Kembangan (2016) *Baywalk Mall, Pluit (2013) *Pluit Junction *Menara Astra (2015) *World Trade Center **WTC 2 (2011) **WTC 3 (2017) *Harco Glodok (2015) *Pancoran Chinatown Point (2017) Banten *Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Tangerang (2013) *Bintaro Entertainment Center, Tangerang (2013) *Plaza Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2013)Additional units and few escalators is a replacement from Dong Yang escalators *BSD Junction, Serpong, Tangerang (2005) *Livingworld Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang (2010) *Mall @ Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang (2012) *Transmart Graha Bintaro, Serpong, Tangerang (2017) *AlfaLand HQ, Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2017) *Bintaro Avenue (2018) *Trans Park Mall Bintaro (2019) Bali *Seminyak Village Shopping Mall (2015) *Sidewalk Jimbaran (2018) *Hardys Kuta (2016) *Mitra 10 By Pass Ngurah Rai *Tiara Gatzu (2017) *Plaza Renon (2016) *Cellular City, Denpasar (2011, formerly ICE Mall) *Trans Studio Bali (2018-2019) Other cities *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2013) *Plaza Ambarrukmo, Yogyakarta (2005) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (Ballroom), Yogyakarta *Mal Malioboro (Extension), Yogyakarta (2018) *Grand Mercure & Hotel Ibis Adisucipto, Yogyakarta (2016) *Remujung Store, Yogyakarta (2016) *Galaxy Mall Extension, Surabaya *Eastcoast Center, Surabaya *Grand City, Surabaya (2009) *Trans Studio Mall (TSM) Cibubur (2019) *Deli Park - Podomoro City Medan (2019) *Rajawali Village, Palembang Singapore *ION Orchard (2009) *Grand Park Orchard (2010) *Orchard Central (2009) *Square 2 Novena (2007) *Oasia Hotel Novena (2011) *Novena Specialists Centre *Clarke Quay Central (2007) *Suntec City Mall (replacement from unknown 1990s escalators) *Asia Square Tower 2 (2014) *Golden Mile Tower Thailand Bangkok * Center One, Bangkok * London Street, Bangkok (2014) * Mega Plaza Saphan Lek, Bangkok * Victoria Gardens, Bangkok * Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (2011) * Sathorn Square, Bangkok (2010-2011) * Empire Tower, Bangkok (Additional escalators) * Sena Fest, Bangkok * Fifty Fifth Thonglor, Bangkok * The Mall Bangkae, Bangkok (Additional escalators) * The Mall Thapra, Bangkok (Additional escalators) * The Mall Bangkapi, Bangkok (Additional escalators) * The Bright Rama 2, Bangkok (2015) * Happyland Center, Bangkok * AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (2014) * AIA Sathorn Tower, Bangkok * Siam Center, Bangkok * Gaysorn Village, Bangkok (to skywalk and extension) * Platinum Fashion Mall Zone 3, Bangkok * Grand Diamond Plaza, Bangkok * The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok * The Paseo Park, Bangkok (2015) * The Paseo Mall, Bangkok * The Paseo Town, Bangkok * Pantip Pratunam, Bangkok (Modernized from O&K escalators) (2015-2016) * Siamkit Building, Bangkok * Minburi Market, Bangkok * The Crystal Shopping Mall, Bangkok (Veranda extension) * Crystal Design Center, Bangkok * Suanplern Market, Bangkok * The Mercury Ville, Bangkok (Additional escalators) * CentralWorld, Bangkok (to GMM Live House) * Habito Mall, Bangkok * Supreme Complex, Bangkok * The JAS Wanghin, Bangkok * The JAS Ramintra, Bangkok * Index Living Mall Rama 2, Bangkok * Singha Complex, Bangkok * Ease Park, Bangkok * SB Design Square Bangna, Bangkok * Seacon Square, Bangkok (Footbridge) Other cities * Bobae Tower Rangsit, Pathumthani * Zpell at Future Park Rangsit, Pathumthani (2015) * Best Western Plus Wanda Grand Hotel, Nonthaburi * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakan * The JAS Urban Srinakarin, Samut Prakan * Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon * Harbor Pattaya, Chonburi * The Mall Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima (Snow Zone) (2016) * Tesco Lotus Nadee, Udonthani * Asawann Shopping Complex 2, Nongkhai * BluPort Hua Hin Resort Mall, Prachuap Khiri Khan (2016) * Hua Hin Market Village, Prachuap Khiri Khan * Banana Walk, Phuket United States *4 World Trade Center, New York City, NY (2014) *Connecticut Convention Center (Esplanade Side), Hartford, CT *Pier Shops at Caesars, Atlantic City, NJ *Revel Ellipse Atrium, Atlantic City, NJ *Macys, Burlington Town Center, Burlington, VT *The Modell's Sporting Goods Store, Manhattan, NY *Barnes and Noble Coronado Center Mall, Albuquerque, NM *Old Navy Liberty Center, Cincinnati, OH Other countries *Westfields Sydney, Australia *Sydney International Airport Railway Station, Australia *Brookfield Place, Perth, Australia (2012) *Pavilion KL, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (2006) *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2013) *Zuellig Building, Makati City, Philippines (2014) *Özdilek Center, Istanbul, Turkey (2015) *Buyaka Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey (2012) *Kufstein-Galerien, Kufstein, Austria (2010) *Costanera Center, Santiago, Chile (2014) Trivia *A golden Schindler 9300 AE unit was used by King Salman of Saudi Arabia to disembarked from his plane after he landed in Halim Perdanakusuma Airport in Jakarta, Indonesia on March 1, 2017. Gallery Schindler_9300_Escalator_Intro.jpg|Schindler 9300 AE escalators. Old 9300 AE Plate.jpg|Even older Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate (from 2005). Schindler_2010.jpg|Older Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate (used until 2008). Schindler_2013.jpg|Newer Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate (used since 2008). Videos 4 Schindler 9300 AE Escalators at Seminyak Village, Bali|Schindler 9300 AE escalators (2014) in Seminyak Village, Bali, Indonesia (video: IDLift3000) Schindler 9300 AE escalator|Schindler 9300 AE promotional video (video by Jardine Schindler) See also *Schindler 9700 External links *Schindler 9300 AE (Global site) *Schindler 9300 AE (USA & Canada site) *Schindler 9300 AE brochure (Global) *Schindler 9300 AE brochure (USA & Canada) Category:Escalator & moving walkway models